Nevernever Land
by Mirror Yllat
Summary: My Peter Pan-based story. I started this story from a dream I had.


Hello, everyone! This is the story of what happens about a century after Wendy and her brothers went to Neverland. I own nothing except my characters. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Never-never Land

I wake up at just after 3 in the morning. Time for guard duty. I pull my long, dark red hair into a ponytail and bunch it at the top of my head, to keep it out of my way. I pull on a hunter green tunic and knee-length pants. I lace up my ankle high boots. I freeze as one of the other Lost Girls moves. I strap on my belt and attach my mother's dagger, the dagger I was found with, to it. I sling my quiver of handmade arrows over my shoulder and grab my bow. I see something move. Oh, it's just my reflection in the mirror. My gray eyes glance back as I do a quick scan of me. I'm kind of petite, but I'm lean from my lifestyle. I sneak quietly out the door and run to the roof, where my guard-duty partner is waiting for me. I want to sneak up on him and scare him, but he'd stab me. We tend to be rather paranoid and on guard. I whistle three high-pitched notes, and I see him visibly relax. I walk over to him.

"Hello, Boy." He sighs.

"You're not Wendy, so don't say that."

" 'Kay. So, where are we patrolling today, Peter Pan?" He thinks for a moment, and I look out over the peaceful island. I think I see something, and I hear the mockingbirds singing a song with four notes instead of three. I see a lantern light bobbing among the trees. _Pirates!_ my mind screams. My stomach does flip-flops. I look at Peter, and I can tell that he sees them too. We run into the forest, jumping silently from tree to tree. We stop at the edge of a clearing a few trees before the creature. I hear it whistling the tune that the birds sang. It comes into the clearing and I fit an arrow to my bow. I glance at Peter and see him draw his dagger. I aim between the person's feet and let my arrow fly. It buries itself in the ground with a satisfying thunk and the person trips with a shriek and lands in a puddle. The torch it held went out, and I could see a glow around the person. I grab my quiver strap and bite it. _Of all the people on this blasted island, it had to be HER that I shot at?_ The person was struggling to get up.

"PETER! Get down here! And bring your friend with the sharpshooting skills! You got my wings wet! **PE-TER**!" He jumps out of his tree and I jump out of mine. He goes over to help her while I lean against my tree.

"I'm sorry, Tink. I forgot that you use a torch. I'm sorry." Tink straightens her dress and sniffs.

"You're too tense, Peter. You think that everyone's an enemy." She glares at me with her ice-blue eyes. "Good morning, Rose." Tink hates me. I don't know why, but she's hated me ever since I was found by Peter and became a Lost Girl. I smile at her and reply just as coolly,

"Good morning, Tink. Did you have a nice swim?" I watch Tink's glow turn pink. I love teasing Tink, because she can't touch me. If she did, she'd have to face Peter. Not only am I his right-hand girl, but he loves me. He hasn't said anything to anyone, but he acts like a lovestruck puppy. I haven't said whether or not I like him back, so I have his heart in the palm of my hand and Tink knows it. I grab her torch and relight it. She takes it and we head back to Headquarters in silence. Tink flutters her wings every once in a while, trying to dry them out. By the time we reach Headquarters, she can float a few inches off the ground. Tink stops me before I can go inside.

"Peter, I need to talk to Rose for a 'll be right in." He nods and heads in, leaving me with a person I don't trust in the least. I put my hand on my dagger, just in case.

"Tink, I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Thank you, but that's not what I want to talk to you about. I want to tell you that the reason I dislike you so much is... I guess I'm jealous. Peter loves you, but if he stops believing, I'll die. He has my life in his hands, yet he doesn't like me like he used to anymore. When he found you, it was love at first sight. My powers started declining when you joined the Lost Girls. I tried to get him to forget about you, but it was useless. I left soon after that. He loves you. Don't break his heart." She went inside, leaving me to ponder what she said. I went inside and headed to the room that I shared with the other Lost Girls: Luna, a 10-year-old girl with short black hair and honey-colored eyes; and the twins Stella and Selena, both with long blonde hair and electric blue eyes. And they've developed an extremely annoying habit of getting up at dawn to tease/interrogate me. They think that Peter and I are doing things we shouldn't, and they want all the details. And even though Peter and I have told them over and over again that we don't do anything, they don't stop. The thought of having to face that this morning makes my stomach turn. I decide to go hunting. I go to the kitchen to get lunch. When I hunt, I don't come back for a while. I grab a wedge of cheese and a hunk of bread. I grab a couple of apples out of the barrel by the door. Now I have to go tell Peter where I'm going. He likes to keep tabs on me to 'keep me safe'. He just wants to make sure that I'm not doing something I'm 'not supposed to'. Whatever that means. I head to the Main Hall, which is where Peter and Tink usually go when she comes. I hear them talking as I get closer; Tink's voice urgent and Peter's voice solemn. I hear a word here and there. They seem to be talking about me.I slip through the half-open doors and sit in a chair close to the door. Hey, if they're talking about me, don't I have a right to know?

"Peter, she can't stay here, you know that. It's either her or you, and Peter Pan is more important than a Lost Girl."

"She's important to me, Tink. I can't send her away; not only is she my next-in-command, but-"

"But you love her; yeah, yeah, I know. But Peter, what if she doesn't love you back?" Peter doesn't answer, and I see by the look on his face that if I don't love him, it might kill him. "And Peter, what about the prophecy? About a girl with hair the color of bloodshed betraying us to the pirates?" This takes me by surprise. I'm going to betray Peter? I might not love him, but I don't hate him enough for a betrayal. I hear Peter sigh.

"I know. I'm keeping tabs on her, making sure that she doesn't have any meetings with any pirates. She thinks it's because I don't want her to meet with a boy, so she's still in the dark." I feel like Peter just stabbed me through my heart. Tink nods approvingly.

"Good. I told her that the reason I hate her is because I'm jealous. Yeah, right."

"Can you be a little... kinder to her now?"

"If I have to." I feel myself being torn from the inside out. All Peter has done in the past 13 years is lie to me. All the smiles and kindness has been a façade. And all because of a 'warning' Tink got. Peter says something that cuts through the haze of my thoughts to bury itself in my heart.

"Tink, do you remember the dagger that Rose was found with? I got a good look at it, and it's a pirate's dagger. She's a pirate, or her parents were."


End file.
